versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is the eldest of the Bonne children and notorious pirate in the Mega Man Legends universe. She dreams of going on an important mission and finding treasure, but is often stopped or distracted by Mega Man, who she secretly has interest in. Background Tron grew up in the Bonne family, but her mother passed away, and her father has yet to be heard of. Tron always dreamed of going on an important mission, but was often held back and protected by her brother, Teisel. When Teisel went on a mission in the Nakkai Desert, he was attacked by Glyde, the cohort to Lex Loath, a famous and rich pirate. Glyde captured Teisel for his master, as he had loaned Teisel money and Teisel had not paid him back for some time. Glyde took Teisel away, leaving Tron with the mission to pay back the IOU from Lex Loath. Stats Attack Potency: At least Human Level without machines, possibly higher (Other humans have shown the ability to not be fodderized immediately by Gustaff machines) | Large Island Level with Gustaff machines (Posed a serious threat to Mega Man Volnutt multiple times, who fought Sera to a standstill 3000 years prior to the events of the series, and beat a Reaverbot who created a storm around Forbidden Island for thirty years. Fought the Colossus, who should be superior to Glyde's superweapon, which can apparently take down a city. Non-combative technology can destroy refractors, which can act as fuses to stop a volcanic eruption that would cause a cataclysmic disaster capable of starting a new ice age). Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Other humans in the series have shown to be comparable to Gustaff machines in speed) | At least Hypersonic+ (Has tech that can tag the Flutter easily) Durability: Large Island Level (Can survive the selfdestructs of her machines, which typically vaporize them entirely) | Large Island Level Hax: Healing via Energy Tanks. Intelligence: Genius. Tron Bonne is commonly referred to as a genius and can make advanced weaponry far ahead of the technology of the time. She apparently does not consider Roll a proper rival to her when it comes to engineering. Stamina: At least above average, high with machines (Most machinery in the Mega Man Legends universe is powered by refractors, which can take years to break or run out of energy, even for small ones). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Weapon Mastery *Vehicle Mastery *Explosion Manipulation *Flight with certain machines *Homing Attack with certain machines *Fire Manipulation Techniques *Ramming: Especially strong Servbots are known for ramming into their opponents. *Rock Throw: An attack where the Gustaff throws a rock at the opponent. *Bonne Mixer: An attack where Tron throws opponents down and drills their head into the ground. *Gustaff Fire: A flamethrower in the Gustaff tank. Equipment *Beacon Bomb: A weapon that directs the Servbots to attack a certain target, or interact with a certain object. *Search Cannon: The standard weapon of the Gustaff in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Its power is dependent on the Servbot operating it. *Gatling Gun: A specially developed weapon that has a high rate of fire. Its power and rate of fire depends on the Servbot operating it. *Bonne Bazooka: The strongest weapon of the Gustaff. Its power depends on the Servbot operating it. *Servbots: Tron's servant robots, who she considers like her children. They carry out tasks for her on missions. While they often have the minds of children, they can be extraordinarily powerful, fast, and even smarter than Tron in certain contexts, such as problem-solving. *Grenades: All Servbots hold grenades, which can demolish entire buildings. *Bazooka: Certain Servbots are capable of attacking with bazookas. Key Without any technology | With technology Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can casually lift stone columns and entire boulders, and destroy them without leaving fragments behind *Can destroy the Flutter in a few attacks *Fought with Volnutt, who totally destroyed the Gesellschaft, leaving nothing behind *Bonne tech was bragged as being capable of pulverizing an entire town *Fought with the Colossus, who destroyed the Gesellschaft and should be superior to Glyde's city busting cannon *May compare to tech from the Ancients that can cause a small tremor across multiple islands Speed/Reactions *Servbots can casually ride on and steer missiles *Has tech faster than the Gesellschaft and Flutter, the latter of which can traverse 100 miles in seconds *Comparable to Volnutt, who can outrace sound-based attacks from Reaverbots *Volnutt's vacuum arm can also retrieve items from tens to hundreds of meters away in a second Durability/Endurance *Survives her machines selfdestruction, which are vaporized when they are destroyed *Took several hits from Mega Man Volnutt, some of which he stressed were without him holding back *Can survive hits from Denise Marmalade, who has trained herself specifically to take down Gustaff machines Skill/Intelligence *Likely superior to Roll, since she does not consider her a worthy rival in engineering *The Servbots can solve puzzles much more easily than Tron can and sometimes instruct Tron when she is being reckless *Created many Gustaff machines *Many Servbots are known for their expertise in machinery, art, combat, etc. Powerscaling Other humans, such as Denise Marmalade, who can supplex the Gustaff tank and deal major damage to it, should scale to Tron's machines. Volnutt easily scales as he consistently thwarts her plans. Tron should somewhat compare to the god tiers of the verse, but ultimately cannot stand up to their power. Weaknesses *Servbots can become lazy and not be nearly as effective in the field *Servbots have the mindset of children and as such, are afraid of the dark, often goof off, act without caution, and cry when they are hurt *Tron is often headstrong, or will hold back against certain opponents *Outside of her machines, Tron is far less reliable in combat Sources *VS Battles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Female Characters Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Large Island Level Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Robots Category:Video Game Characters